1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of cutting tools. More particularly, the invention pertains to a wedge clamp for a cutting tool that directs cooling fluid, such as air, and the like, to the cutting edge of an insert mounted in the cutting tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In metal working, heat is generated at the point of movement. The heat is exacerbated with the use of ceramic cutting inserts when used on high temperature allow metals. When cutting under these conditions, a grinding-like spark is generated instead of a chip, which in turn, heats up the cutting edge of the insert. As a result, the cutting edge needs to be cooled with a fluid, such as compressed air, and the like, or premature wear will be incurred.